Haigatake Sarutobi
(九代目, Kyūdaime Hokage) Supreme Leader (最高指導者, Saikō Shidōsha) God of Taijutsu (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami) | image = | birthdate = March 4 | age = 21 | gender = Male | height = 180cm | weight = 70kg | blood type = AB- | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Ninth Supreme Leader of Military | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Egaku | previous partner = | clan = Sarutobi Clan | family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father | rank = | classification = | reg = 918424 | academy = 10 | chunin = 11 | jonin = 15 | nature = Fire Release Water Release Earth Release Lightning Release Wind Release | jutsu = Divine Convergence Eastern Calamity Monkey Leaping Technique Northern Calamity Negative Emotions Sensing Sage Mode Southern Calamity Summoning Technique (Monkey) Sunlight Adornment Technique Western Calamity Worldly Dragon | tools = Scroll }} Haigatake "Taisei" Sarutobi (猿飛 大聖 灰画峰, Sarutobi "Taisei" Haigatake) is the Ninth (九代目, Kyūdaime Hokage); a and of incredible power in the current world. Along with being the leader of , he is the Supreme Leader (最高指導者, Saikō Shidōsha) of the 's military forces. Accordingly, Haigatake possesses an incredible reputation around the world for creating an impenetrable territory that stands in the middle of an impeding war between the Nangoku and Akeyuki forces. Despite his reputation, Haigatake is a soft-spoken and humbled individual, whose power is derived from the isolation he faced in his early years. Haigatake grew with the monkeys of Mikazan, entering a and mastering during his teenage years. Accordingly, his incredible talent and devotion lead him to be recognized as King of the Sage Monkeys (仙猿の王, Sen'en no Ō), a title associated with . In the world outside, Haigatake is often renowned as the Dragon Dancing in the Treetops (梢の中に舞竜, Kozue no Naka ni Mairyū), specifically due to his aloof attitude and his mastery of unique . An incredibly enigmatic, powerful, yet soft-spoken individual; Haigatake is a key actor on the stage of war that the world has come to, with choices that may leave permanent scars on the world should they be taken lightly. Yet even these fragile shoulders do not budge, for they recognize this responsibility is one that would break any other: a man whose duty is beyond humane. Background Haigatake was born to the 59 years following the . However, soon after he was born, his parents had a divorce due to the complications that took place in their relationship. In accordance to this, Haigatake had often been switched back and forth from mother and father with the responsibilities that were associated with him. Thus, while growing up, Haigatake was always quite lonely. Therefore, he placed his attention towards pursuits that would enable his parents to become proud of him. He excelled the 's curriculum in a speed much higher than his companions, graduating at the meager age of 10. However, this accomplishment wouldn't prove to phase his parents in the slightest. They were so caught up in their own business that Haigatake had become stiflingly isolated. Consequently, Haigatake learned to live on his own quite quickly. By the young age of 11, he managed to do most tasks that an adult would do on his own, simply so that he wouldn't rely on his parents. One day during his training... Personality Appearance Relationships Mikazan Monkeys Egaku Akeyuki Tokihakiri Taisei Inami Nangoku Zenjou Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Haigatake, as the rumored "God of Taijutsu" (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami) that roams the lands, is an incredibly powerful and gifted practitioner of the . His skills have been honed ever since his childhood, leading his physical prowess in all aspects to be improved so dramatically that his raw destructive potential has been considered to be the equivalent of most practitioners of the ; that is, with his enhancement driving his physical prowess to its upper limits. In fact, rumors have spread across both the Nankoku and Akeyuki factions about Haigatake's Taijutsu being sufficient enough to effortlessly dominate over entire platoons of seasoned . Egaku — his monkey companion — commented that he, wrapped in his regrets, has been paying little attention in recent battles: a mere indication of his prowess. Haigatake's physical prowess is by no means less-than-incredible. A significant trait of his lies in the sheer strength of his body. Despite his less-than-imposing frame, Haigatake packs incredibly refined and tempered power, almost as if his own body were a blade. The majority of his destructive force is present in his kicks, each of which individually is capable of breaking ordinary bones if proper contact is able to be made. For this reason, Haigatake normally restricts his movements to that of arm movements, only leaving kicks for those who are capable of withstanding the full force of his might. Even so, the power he expresses in his palm strikes, jabs and chops are enough to cause significant injury to any normal person. In fact, he can quite casually concentrate his strength to a single point and magnify it to the point where he can snap steel blades with little effort. When applying his considerable ability in , Haigatake can increase the scale of his attacks to the point where a palm thrust of high momentum can cause even large waves of water to be blown back by the force. However, given Haigatake's naturally docile demeanor, even while fighting, he is more often seen employing to destroy an opponent from the inside with softer strikes. He was said to have developed this method of combat from observing his own village's : while incapable of attacking chakra points, he is nonetheless able to swiftly disable an opponent through weakening their and , while exerting no considerable strength to do so. As one would expect from a man of his physical power, Haigatake's durability and endurance is nothing to scoff at either. It takes a significant amount of effort to penetrate through his defense, with weak sword strikes doing no more than bouncing off of him. This is made evident through his combat form, closing the distance even when strong projectiles are being fired at him: a clear indication of his resilience and resolve within combat. Moreover, even when littered with wounds, Haigatake manages to drastically reduce the impact this has on his physical health through sheer muscle control. For wounds created by projectile type weapons or large slashes, this is Haigatake's immediate response in extending his battle time. Through contracting his muscles to the optimum level at a given moment, Haigatake can induce artificial clotting that prevents free-flow bleeding; albeit this is in exchange for a slight sacrifice in power. However, even further than his ability to resist attacks is his unnatural tenacity within battle. Without fail, Haigatake can continue to send waves after waves of attacks towards an enemy even if he is on the brink of defeat himself, often turning an outcome of a large battle to his favor simply through his unnatural ability to persevere through all odds: a trait inherited by all . Haigatake, as a taught by Monkeys, has taken in their teachings and developed for himself an incredibly monstrous amount of skill in high-speed movement, to the point where he finds the use of the redundant and refuses to employ such a technique. Haigatake, as his lithe frame and heightened leg strength would indicate, possesses monstrous speed within the heat of battle. The instant in which he begins to move, his speed is already made clear to the opponent. His motions cause his body to seemingly shimmer out of existence, reappearing in the next area with only incorporeal afterimages left in his wake. However, even though his raw speed is incredible, what truly takes people by surprise is the nature of the movement that is incorporated into Haigatake's combat, making him next-to-impossible to catch with even high-speed projectile attacks. Haigatake often moves while incorporating the idea of an opponent's attack. Specifically, Haigatake never initiates any form of movement against stronger opponents despite appearing to do so. He specifically creates feints in every step with his incredible body control, only employing half-steps at the last moment in order to avoid any incoming assault before pushing on the balls of his feet to gain a large amount of distance in a short period of time. Moreover, through changing the cadence of his high-speed movement rapidly, Haigatake can temporarily render himself completely invisible to the naked eye; he takes advantage of this against still opponents by forcing them to readjust their sight whence he reappears, using that moment of confusion in order to dash forward and cleanly finish the battle. In addition to his incredible velocity, Haigatake possesses masterful control over the movements of his body. He is capable of employing highly dexterous movements without compromising the balance of his body. In fact, even skilled martial artists find it difficult to determine an opening expressed by Haigatake, whether he be in a compromising stance or not. After all, by adjusting his overall body, his center of gravity shifts in accordance to the body's newly found axes. In doing so, Haigatake can virtually utilize any physical techniques from both an aerial and grounded standpoint, making difficult terrains nothing more than a slight hindrance when compared to the man's overwhelming skills. However, by far, Haigatake's preferred terrain is in the forest, where he can truly express the full depth of his acrobatic skill. He is noted to be able to perform backflips, cartwheels, somersaults and similar feats of flexibility with little effort. He is often compared to the wind blowing through the forest, his movements only softly interacting with the environment but at such a blistering speed that most opposition is rendered useless in front of him. Taijutsu In terms of his skill within physical exchanges, Haigatake is said to be second-to-none. The man is fully capable of rending hundreds of enemies absolutely useless without once wielding a weapon, simply weaponizing his own body to its greatest potential. In a battle that Haigatake lacks the incentive to fight fully, he exclusively employs his upper body to its limits, making his style lose the raw offensive power that Haigatake is capable of channeling. The style itself is primarily stationary... Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Bukijutsu Genjutsu Resistance Senjutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia *According to the databook(s) :*Haigatake's hobbies are playing in the trees and training in . :*Haigatake wishes to fight , and . He notes with the latter that he specifically wants to "play in the forest he creates." :*Haigatake's favorite foods are and dishes that constitute banana, except for banana-flavored milk. :*Haigatake completed 150 official missions before being promoted to Hokage: 30 D-Rank, 40 C-Rank, 50 B-Rank, 25 A-Rank and 5 S-Rank. :*Haigatake's favorite phrase is "Let's play in the forest!" (森の中に遊ぼう, Mori no Naka ni Asobou) Quotes Behind the Scenes *Haigatake's appearance is based off Fon from the series. His alternative appearance is based off from . Category:Male Category:Hokage Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Sage Category:Sensor Type Category:Characters